


Pretty fly for a dead guy

by Bdonna



Series: Greatest Hits [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty fly for a dead guy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of nonsense I wrote for creating this artwork ---->[clicky](http://www.false-colors.net/images/ba/prettyhot.jpg)  
> Rather more inspired by "Pretty fly for a Rabbi" from Weird Al Yankovic than the actual original song

  
**Pretty fly for a dead guy**   


by Belladonna

 

 _  
(based on the original song ‘Pretty fly for a white guy’, performed by The Offspring)   
_

 

 

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

And all the Scoobies say I’m pretty hot for a dead guy

 

The Slayer’s had her fair share of vampires in the past

Now most of them are dust now, ‘cuz none of them did last

All the others had been losers, they didn’t stand a chance

But he’s around for what now? For four bloody long years!

 

There’s no debate, let’s get this out straight

You know you really couldn’t stake him anyway

Come on admit it now, he’s cute somehow

You know it too, you know it too

Just say ‘Spikey dear’ and he’ll kick into gear

He’ll give you lots of fun if you’ll allow for yourself some

So grab your personal Slayer and

Hey, hey do that vampire thing

 

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

And all the Scoobies say I’m pretty hot for a dead guy

 

He has that way cool coat there, that’s a real hot piece

They hadn’t been a bargain had been honest work of steal

His hair is a bleached blond and man it looks wow!

If you ask now how he does it, I can’t really tell you how

 

There’s no debate, let’s get this out straight

You know you really couldn’t stake him anyway

Come on admit it now, he’s cute somehow

You know it too, you know it too

Just say ‘Spikey dear’ and he’ll kick into gear

He’ll give you lots of fun if you’ll allow for yourself some

So grab your personal Slayer and

Hey, hey do that vampire thing

 

Now he’s writing poetry again and performing on stage

He used to be quite bad then, that’s what he’s been always told

But now he does it without a shirt on, that’s a must see

The Slayer starts to swoon at this, who cares about the bloody awful poetry?

 

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

How ya doin’ Spikey? A-ha, a-ha!

And all the Scoobies say I’m pretty hot for a dead guy

 

There’s no debate, let’s get this out straight

You know you really couldn’t stake him anyway

Come on admit it now, he’s cute somehow

You know it too, you know it too

Just say ‘Spikey dear’ and he’ll kick into gear

He’ll give you lots of fun if you’ll allow for yourself some

So grab your personal Slayer

Your very own personal Slayer and

Hey, hey do that vampire thing


End file.
